


all things rancid and delicate

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Alligator Blood [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Gen, Manipulation, Murder, Murdered!Julian AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Julian can't focus.No, not with his vision hazy and a heavy heat on his lap- no, not with the wisp of brown hair dipping into view every so often as his green and blue eyed... rival shifts.The music plays on in the background, muffled and dull.(With a face like thatYou could get away with anythingAnd I know you know thatSo the song did sing).





	all things rancid and delicate

**Author's Note:**

> TW: julian is drugged and murdered, non-con kissing, religious imagery, alcohol, 'illness', murder, 'suicide'

"Oh, dear," Gabriel purrs, straddling Julian as he smiles, soft and light, like a dove's feather- the blue and green eyed rival of the tory chuckles, fingers flitting under his chin. "Did you drink a bit too much?" 

Julian's unfocused gaze shifts to rest upon the brunette, slow. Unsteady. He smiles (or attempts to) with a shaky laugh as the room hazes at the edges; blurry, a blanket. " Of course not," he chuckles, shifting in his seat. "I'm sure I've had less than you," 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, placing one of his (startlingly small, some part of Julian notices) hand over the taller man's own, his other going to grasp the glass on the table next to the couch arm. "You don't mind some more then?" He says, voice fading and fuzzing. 

Julian accepts the glass. 

"I've been thinking," the brunette murmurs, slipping off Julian's lap with a strange sort of angelic grace. 

"Yeah?" He says, with a tilt of the head as the alcohol goes down. 

Gabriel nods, dipping in to press a light kiss to him- laced. Sweet. Sour. All flavours at once. Addictive. 

"Well, do go on then," the blonde snorts. 

The smaller man chuckles. "I don't want it to go to your ego," he whispers, leaning in close by the side- blurred, shaky. Too warm. 

Julian shuffles, inching away from him. "But those are the most _fun_ thoughts," he offers, taking another sip. 

He earns a grin in return. "It was about you," Gabriel smiles, tugging absentmindedly on Julian's tie (tightening, slowly). "Although it wasn't what you're thinking." He adds, after a pause, picking at the ends of his wool shirt. 

Julian shrugs. Everything is too warm, too cold, too bright, too dark. Blurry, fuzzy, hazy. He wants to be sick. Gabriel makes him sick. 

"Do you remember how I'm your rival?" He breathes, eyelashes fluttering low as he presses another kiss to the blonde's lips. 

"Not when we're like this," the tory chuckles, breath forced and heavy. 

"Aw," Gabriel jokingly pouts, tilting his head- his brassy brown hair falls over his green eye as he leans in, breath tickling over Julian's neck. " I do. "

Something presses into the side of Julian's leg with a low, soft _click._

He writhes. 

Gabriel, with a soft smile, leans away. 

It's sad to see Julian go, he supposes, kneeling off the couch and tugging his jacket on- he picks up his phone, quickly dialing '999'. 

"Ah- I just saw somebody press a needle into their leg?" He says, voice low and worried. " I think they just commited suicide? " 


End file.
